01 BLOOD RED
by LucyandNatsuForever
Summary: Just as we know there are billions of galaxies. This story takes place in one of those galaxies, it's a story about a girl and a bo-! *Get's punched to the nearest wall* Yo! Moon here! No time for boring autho-! *Also Get's punched to the nearest wall* Let the author finish what she's saying! Hey I'm Ryuu by the wa-! *Get's punched to the nearest wall again* Bye! Read if you to!


**Hello! This is my new story! This idea just popped in my head while I was drawing anime figures. Well I hope you guys like it. And about Sweet Devil I'll update it soon, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

**TEAM ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````01```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````BLOOD RED**

A woman walked inside a room through an automatic door that looked quite futuristic, the door was red made of some metal and opened from right to left.

Inside the room, a boy was laying on a king sized bed. The boy was sleeping soundly – correction snoring loudly. The girl walked near the sleeping boy. She smiled at the boy and brushed some bangs from his face with her soft fingers. Slowly her hand trailed towards his cheeks. Her smooth and soft hands caressed his cheeks as he moaned softly. Suddenly the girl's smooth and soft hands stopped caressing the boys cheek, instead she slapped his left cheek hard. The boy fell off the bed with a thud. The boy woke up from the pain of her slap and not from the pain of falling off the bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" The girl giggled

"Moon do you really have to slap me every morning?" The boy groaned and picked himself off the floor

"Yes I have to! Or else you won't wake up Ryuu" She said starting to walk outside the room

The boy looked at her figure as she walked away.

The girl had long blonde hair that reached her back, an hourglass figure. She was wearing a red dress that had a big diamond shaped cut that reached from her neck to her breasts, showing a generous amount of cleavage. Another diamond shaped cut was made where her breasts ended; it was so long that it showed her belly button. Her lower half was covered in bandages; the bandages were just as covering as much as any mini skirt would, showing her long and smooth legs. She wore red gloves that were a bit longer that her elbow, both of the gloves had three diamond shaped cuts; biggest cut at first and smallest at last. On her wrists, black roses with black ribbons were wrapped. She wore black combat boots that reached her knees. A red heart tattoo was drawn on her left cheek. On her right shoulder, '01 MOON' was written in big red letters. She had a collar on her neck with a black rose on it, a similar rose was placed on the right side her head.

She was beautiful. A few words said it all.

The boy supposedly named as 'Ryuu' smiled at her vanishing frame. Light pink dusted his cheeks.

'Ryuu' walked towards his bathroom and went in. His bathroom was normal...sorry! It was hi-tech. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His messy salmon hair was pointing in all directions. His green eyes were still filled with sleep. He was wearing his favorite red shirt that was given to him by Moon. He wore black pants to match with his shirt. (Me- Are you a girl that you are matching all your clothes? Ryuu- Shut up women!) On his right arm too was written '01 RYUU' He was bare footed now.

Hi guys My name is Ryuu Shadows and the girl who mercilessly slapped me awake was Moon Kurosaki. We are part of the team BLOOD RED...You don't know what BLOOD RED is? Right?...Let me tell you then, it is a team that searches new species of life in different dimensions and galaxies. BLOOD RED is just a branch as there are also other teams like NIGHT CHASERS, DEEP BLUE, and CRYSTAL etc etc. Whenever we find a new species, we are to send them to the headquarters for the samples and experiments, of course once we are done with it we send that new species back to where we took it from. No harm done you see.

'Come on already Ryuu!' A girly voice yelled in his head

"AHHHHHH!" Ryuu screamed shocked and scared from the voice in his head.

'It's just me Ryuu, why are you being so scared?' the voice replied in a bored tone

'Oh it's you Moon, don't scare me like that!' He said in his mind

'Whatever' Once again the voice replied in a completely bored tone

'By the way how can you talk to me? I mean like inside my head?' Ryuu questioned

'Did you lose your memory from that fall you had from your bed Ryuu? I'm psychic Duh!' The voice said

'Oh yeah! I forgot. I'll meet you in 20 minutes' He replied

This time no voice replied so he took it as an ok.

In the next 20 minutes, he brushed his teeth, took a bath, wore some new and fresh clothes, and made his hair a little tamed. (I'm too lazy to explain this...Exam's suck all your energy)

His clothes were same (No he changed them! It is a different pair) He wore deep red shoes.

He exited his room from that same red futuristic door. (It is the only exit!) He walked in a hall that was completely red and made of the same metal the door was made from. There were many rooms connecting to the hall. Each and every thing that could be seen was red.

"Sheesh! There's just too much red here...I gotta add more colors here or I'm definitely gonna turn blind" Ryuu said to himself

He walked towards a door that had a sign on it saying 'Danger! Do not enter'. The door opened as he came near it. Just as he entered loads and loads of smoke, hit him.

"Cough! Cough!" A voice coughed

Slowly Moon walked towards him -no change that to crawled towards him on all fours.

"Oh Ryuu you saved me! I thought I was gonna die!" Moon said clinging to Ryuu foot and crying anime tears.

"Whatever now let go of me" Ryuu said embarrassed by her actions

He pulled her from the ground to her feet.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" He questioned

Moon laughed nervously.

"Well...I was cooking some food...and then I completely forgot about it...It's all burned now!" She said crying anime tears.

"What an idiot..." Ryuu sweatdropped at Moon's childishness.

"What were you doing anyway?...Other then burning food" He asked

"You know that the teleporting system in our ship was destroyed that time when we teleported from the chikazu planet"

"yeah" He said remembering the time when they teleported

_Flashback_

_Ryuu's P.O.V_

_A giant green monster with one eye and jelly like body was attacking us. We were on the Chikazu planet searching for some new life forms. Well we didn't find anything new except a Rokko, the biggest monster's found on this planet. Moreover, as long as I knew Rokko's were quite short tempered and stupid, attacking everything in their way._

_We were trying to get to a safe place to start teleporting as it takes about 10 seconds to teleport. However, because of that monster we couldn't teleport so, in the emergency we turned on the emergency teleport button._

_The emergency teleport button transported us in a safe place in barely a second but there was a reason that it was called __**Emergency**__ button. It puts the teleporting system on too much load destroying it completely._

_So we were safe but now we couldn't transport anywhere meaning we have to fly there. And flying takes a lot more time than teleporting like about 1 month to go from one planet to another._

_Flashback ends_

"I was trying to fix that," Moon said now completely fine

"So..." Ryuu began

"So what?" Moon asked cutely

"you know...fix**ed** it?" Ryuu finished

"Oh yeah! It's done. I was just going to test it" She said excitedly

"Ok then let's test it!" Ryuu pumped his fist in the air

"Here we go!" Moon yelled and pulled a black lever near a giant computer.

A Bright glow covered their (space) ship from outside. In about ten seconds, they were teleported to another place.

The place was where they landed was under the bright blue sky, on the soft green grass. They had landed in a meadow.

Slowly the door of the space opened and Ryuu and Moon walked out.

"Wow this place is so beautiful!" Moon giggled as plucked a flower near her foot

"Well this sure is a nice place...but where are we?" Ryuu asked looking at Moon curiously

"huh? Oh This is a planet called Earthland" Moon replied walking towards a big tree.

"Any specific place?" Ryuu questioned following after Moon

"Fiore, Magnolia" She said and jumped on the top branch of the tree.

"I see" Ryuu said and also jumped on the branch next to Moon.

"look! There's a city!" Moon yelled and pushed Ryuu and herself on the ground.

She took his hand and started to drag him towards the city.

"Wait! What about our space ship?" He asked pulling her back

Moon pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button on it. The Space ship made a noise like a car and turned invisible.

Ryuu's jaw dropped.

"What is that? Your car or something?" He said shocked

"Now let's go" Moon said once again pulling him towards the city.

"Wait!" Ryuu pulled her back once again

"What now?" Moon said with a bored face

"What about money?" He questioned again

This time Moon pulled out giant purse out of nowhere and smacked a bundle of jewels on his face.

Once again Ryuu's jaw dropped.

"Are you a walking bank or something?" He replied shocked again

"I'm always loaded with cash and everything else **in advance**" She replied with a smirk

"Now let's go" This time she dragged him at full speed towards the city.

Suddenly she stopped and looked down blushing.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryuu asked

"Ummm...Uhhhh" was all she could say

"If you aren't gonna say anything then I'd be going ahead" He said walking ahead

"WAIT RYUU!" Moon yelled stopping him

"What is it?" Ryuu asked annoyed

"I-I uhhh..." She started not being able to say anything again

"Forget it I'm going" He said turning away

"ALL I HAD TO SAY WAS THAT YOUR ZIP IS OPEN!" Moon yelled

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!" Ryuu yelled hurriedly closing his zip as he blushed bright red.

Ryuu walked a good 10 metres ahead of Moon because of the embarissing incident that took place.

Oh my! I wonder what's gonna happen when they meet their counterparts.

**Whew! Finally done! Hope you like it. I just hate exams they consume too much energy and time. To tell the truth I had this written a while ago but I was wayyyy~~~~~~~~~~ too lazy to post it...Anyway please tell me what you think of it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
>- LucyandNatsuForever<strong>


End file.
